Sasha Braus at Survey Corps High
by Aoki Aoi 16
Summary: High school AU. Sasha moves from the country to the city and meets the gang. She meets a certain someone who may or may not like her back. She doesn't realize that there's maybe more than one guy that's interested in her. Springles and JeanXSasha
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first SnK fanfic. Originally, I was going to write this story for Gravity Falls, but then I realized I'd need a lot of OCs so I decided to go with SnK. **

**I haven't really finished the series yet, I'm only on book 6, but I already know a bunch of spoilers thanks to someone (not mentioning names but I know you know who you are if you're reading this)**

**Another sidenote: This'll mainly be told from Sasha's perspective, but it might be told from Connie or Jean a few times depending on how this goes. And it's set in a modern high school AU. **

Sasha's POV

I stared at the building which would be my new high school. It was a fairly large high school, consisted of 2000 students, apparently. How could a school have 2000 students?! My old high school only had about 100 kids total. That's what happens when you live in the country. But Survey Corps High? What kind of high school name was that? The city is such a strange place. I still don't understand why I moved here, or why anyone would want to live in a city, its too crowded! Living in the countryside was lots of fun, its a lot more spacious and free. I wonder if they have good food here. They'd better have good food, or I... well I don't know. I can't really go back to my real home anymore.

"Sasha, were going in," my father said. I nodded. "And put that potato away. You're not going into your new school with a potato in your mouth!" I wanted to argue back that I was hungry, and I didn't want to be hungry at school all day (or at least until lunch time), but I knew my father would win this argument, so I didn't bother. I wrapped the potato in aluminum foil and stuffed it into my new backpack. We walked into the building and toward the front office. The hallway was silent, all students were already in their classes. The front office wasn't too far from the entry way of the building, my father and I just went through the wrong door and it took us about ten minutes to find it.

"So Miss Braus, here is your schedule," the lady behind the desk said. I looked at my schedule.

Braus, Sasha Rose

Locker:308 Comb:43-15-29

Period Class Teacher Room

1 Symphonic Band Shardis A40

2 American Lit Ackerman F34

3 Drawing and Painting Ral F42

4 Algebra 2 Pixis B19

5 Chemistry Zoe 06

6 World History Bozado D43

"Well Sasha, you should probably head to class now, I'll see you after school," my father said as he left. When the lady was writing down a pass to my first hour, I saw a boy running toward the office. He had a buzz cut, and was rather short. He had a cream colored sweatshirt on with army green cargo capris, and black tennis shoes with white ankle socks. His backpack weighed him down as he ran. The boy pushed the doors open. He opened his mouth but before he could speak, the lady started to yell.

"MR. SPRINGER! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS MONTH YOU'RE LATE TO SCHOOL! AND ITS ONLY NOVEMBER 3RD! NEXT TIME YOU'RE LATE, YOU'LL BE GETTING A DETENTION!"

The boy sighed. "I'm sorry I'm late again, I just couldn't find my English homework this morning, and I knew Mr. Ackerman would yell at me if I didn't bring my homework again!"

"Levi will yell at you for being _late, _even if you're not in his first hour."

"But I don't want him to be mad about not bringing my homework!"

"ummmmm..." I interrupted. "Should I just head to class now?

"Miss Braus, you have Mr. Shardis for your first hour, correct?" The lady asked. I nodded. "Mr. Springer, take Miss Braus to her first hour. She's a new student here." The boy nodded, and the lady handed me the pass.

"Now both of you... GET TO CLASS!" The lady practically kicked us out of the office.

"Sorry about that. She didn't need to yell at both of us just because she was irritated with me... So you're the new girl, I heard about last week, right? What's your name? Where are you from?"

"I'm Sasha Braus, from Dauper." The boy gave me a puzzled look. "It's okay if you don't know where that is, it's way out in the country. Who are you?"

"No, I know where Dauper Village is. I used to live in Ragako until a few years back. Name's Connie Springer, nice to meet you Sasha!"

"Ragako? That's not too far from Dauper!" With that, I reached into my backpack and got a pen out.

"What are you doing?" Connie asked.

"I'm writing down your name on this pass too. I don't want you to get in trouble, plus you're cool. I didn't expect the first student I talked to was someone who used to live close by!" I replied.

"Stop that! It's my fault that I'm late, you'll get in trouble if you do that!"

"Too late, I already wrote your name down. In pen!" Connie looked at the paper in disbelief as I grinned back. Out of nowhere, the two of us started laughing. We then reached the band room.

"Thanks for writing my name down," Connie said before he opened the door.

Overall, my day had gone pretty well so far. I already made my first friend, (Well, at least I think I made my first friend. I just hope Connie thinks of me as his friend even though we just met, he's a pretty cool guy.)

_Little did I know that becoming friends with this one person, would change the course of my entire sophomore year..._

* * *

The band sounds amazing. I walk in to see several different instruments, played by many students. From the wooden instruments, to the shiny brass horns, to drums! And the harmony of all of the instruments playing together! I can't even compare it to what I had in Dauper.

Back in the country, I learned to play trumpet, only because a trumpet just happened to be lying around the house. We didn't have a band at Dauper High, simply because there weren't enough students. There was a band club, but it wasn't very good simply because there were band instruments, orchestral instruments and not a very good balance of instrumentation.

Suddenly, the band stopped playing. The director, who I assumed was Mr. Shardis, turned around.

"Hey Armin, happy birthday! We're the same age now! Sorry I'm late again, Mr. Shardis," Connie called out. A blonde flute player blushed. I assumed she was Armin, although her name didn't sound very feminine to me. Maybe it was someone else?

"Connie Springer! Why are you late again!? And did you really just tell Arlert happy birthday in the middle of class, after coming in late?!" The band director yelled. The band stared at us in silence.

Connie gave the bald man a sly grin. "I'm sorry Mr. Shardis, I actually have a pass today, I was helping the new girl find her classes, right Sasha?" He gave me a wink and pleading look.

"Yes, I have a pass with both of our names on it, right here!" I replied as I walked up and gave the pass to Mr. Shardis. The director snatched the pass and looked at it carefully.

"Alright Springer, you're lucky this time. Next time you're late... you know what your punishment will be... Now get your horn out and get to your seat!"

"Yes sir!" Connie replied. Mr. Shardis grabbed my arm and pulled me up onto the podium with him.

"Class! This is the new girl I told you about, Sasha Braus! Braus! Tell the class about yourself!" The entire band stared at me. This was awkward. I never had to introduce myself to anyone, even at the beginning of every school year because everyone knew each other back at home... but now...

"My name is Sasha Braus. I came from a place called Dauper which is a small town way out in the country. My favorite foods are bread and potatoes," I said as I stepped off the podium.

"Braus! That was horrible introduction! Nobody cares about where you came from or your favorite food! And I already said your name! Tell the band what instrument you play!" Mr. Shardis yelled. Goodness, this band director is scary!

"I play trumpet..." I awkwardly added as I headed away from the podium and toward the stack of chairs to get myself a seat.

"You'll be sitting right there Braus" The director put me at the end of the trumpet row, the spot for last chair trumpet. But next to me was Connie!

"I'm the only baritone in this class so I guess you'll be sitting next to me for the rest of the year!" Connie whispered. I cheered inside my head. I was next to my new friend in my first class. This day couldn't get any better!

The trumpet player next to me shared his music. We played a piece called _The Flaming Bow and Arrow. _The piece sounded amazing, but the music was very hard for me. I never officially played music in a band, after all. But the baritone parts, were beautiful! Connie played these parts so well. But class was over and we all put our instruments away. I noticed that my stomach felt empty, so I pulled out the potato I had from earlier this morning and began to eat it.

"Braus!" I heard the band director yell. I turned around. "So, whatcha got in your hand there?" he asked in an intimidating tone.

"A potato... am I not supposed to eat in here?" I asked nervously.

"I see. A potato. NO YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO HAVE FOOD IN HERE! YOU POTATO GIRL" The director yelled.

"I'm sorry..." I whimpered.

"Of course you are. I'm not gonna give you a detention because it's your first day, but you're running 10 laps around the school after school." I sighed and nodded. The bell rang and I began to walk out. I definitely learned one thing today. People in the city, or at least Mr. Shardis, aren't very nice people.

**I hope you got my reference to the name of the song they played in band. ;) I sadly have not gotten any reviews yet, but I have one follower! Yay! So that's why this got updated. I know this was a short chapter, I was gonna write more, but then I realized how long this chapter was already and I didn't want it to get too long so I decided to split the chapter up. This intro into the story is turning out to be a lot longer than I thought it'd be, I'll try to get to the good stuff soon. But I think I'll have another one or two chapters before the story really gets going, so stay with me. I'll try to update soon, and please review! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasha, wait up!" Connie called. I tried to stop walking but there were so many people! I had never see so may people in such a small space! This place was huge! I managed to get near a wall where Connie could catch up to me.

"I'm sorry about that detention Mr. Shardis gave you. He's one of the boy's track coaches, so he loves to make people run, but I'll wait for you after school."

"Oh, really? Thanks!" I replied.

"So Sasha, where's your next hour? I have English with Levi."

"Um... I have English with Ackerman at F34..." I replied.

"Oh perfect! That's my next hour too! Let's go together. By the way, we all call Mr. Ackerman 'Levi' behind his back because that's his first name, and he's only 5'3 so most of us are taller than him. Well, I'm not, but..."

"Dude, you're really short then!" I exclaimed laughing. I just realized how short Connie was. He turned bright red. I wasn't quite sure if it was embarrassment, anger, or both.

"I'm only shorter by an inch! Plus I just hit my growth spurt yet!" Connie exclaimed. We walked the rest of the way talking about Levi. He told me he was a neat freak, and if someone's papers weren't in date order, or if somebody dropped the tiniest scrap of paper, Levi would make them clean his entire classroom. He also made people clean his entire class if they didn't do or forgot their homework. We reached the classroom, and boy it looked... neat. Every row and column of desks were perfectly aligned. The black markers were all put on one side of the whiteboard ledge, the red markers on the other. Books on the bookshelves stood perfectly straight on the shelf, standing in size order. There was only a laptop, stapler, notepad and a mug of pens on the teacher's desk. This teacher was definitely a neat freak. I sat at an empty desk. Connie sat on the other side of the room.

"Alright children, listen up, we have a new student today," A voice said. It came from a short man with dark black hair that was in a bowl cut. I couldn't tell if he was taller than Connie or not, but I assumed he was Levi Ackerman.

"Sasha Braus, stand up," he said. I stood from my seat. "This is Sasha Braus. She'll be in our class for the rest of the year. Sasha, you may have already heard that I am what people call 'a neat freak' I am very neat and tidy person." Levi continued to drone on and on about what punishments I would get for doing certain things in his class, but I didn't pay attention. I did hear the "no eating in class or else" part. I was a little disappointed, I really wanted to finish that potato.

"You may sit down now Sasha," he said.

I sat down and he walked to the front of the class, and started talking about a book called _A Separate Peace. _Apparently everyone else started it last week and Levi was talking about foreshadowing and metaphors. Of course, I had no idea what they were talking about. I didn't do any of this back at home, and I had never read the book! The class went on for what seemed like forever, but I heard a synthesized bell ring, signaling it was the end of class. All of the students stood up and _neatly _put their things in their backpacks. I did the same. I was already punished by Mr. Shardis during first hour, I didn't want the same sort of thing to happen in second hour. Connie came up to my desk.

"So what's your next class?" He asked eagerly. I pulled out my schedule and showed it to him."Aww, we don't have next hour or lunch together. But at least we sixth hour together!"

"Yeah, I can't believe I have _C_ lunch! I have to wait so long for lunch!"

"Yeah, that sucks, I'll see you during sixth hour!" Connie exclaimed. We both went our separate ways.

Mrs. Ral was a nice enough teacher. Drawing and painting wasn't really my thing, but it was the only other elective available besides french, which wasn't an option for me because it was the middle of the year and I had no prior knowledge about french, except for the fact that french fries were made from potatoes, and tasted very good. Thankfully we were starting a new project in that class, so I didn't have to catch up on anything in that class.

It took me a while to find my fourth hour math class, but I found it just in time before the bell rang. Mr. Pixis seemed like a laid back, relaxed teacher, that was a first at this school. The chapter my class was doing in algebra II wasn't too hard. It was on matrices, and those were probably the simplest thing in algebra II. The bell rang at 11:40. Finally. Lunchtime.

A girl named Mina Carolina from my math class offered to eat lunch with me. I was glad, at least I had someone to eat with. She and her group of friends looked a little weirded out by the way I ate, but I didn't care. I was hungry. I finished with sixty seconds. Lunch period was over sooner than it needed to be, I wanted more free time!

Fifth hour was rather interesting. I had Miss Hanji for chemistry that class. She was quite an enthusiastic teacher, very much into her subject I could tell. I was put next to a short blonde girl, her hair tied in a messy bun. I didn't know if I was imagining it, but I could've sworn she looked irritated about the fact that I had to work with her on a partner experiment.

As soon as chemistry was over, I headed over to my world history class. I was happy to see that Connie was already in the room.

"Hey Connie," I called, waving my free left hand at him. He looked up, and sported his mischievous grin.

"Yo Sasha, whad up? How was the rest of today for ya? Make any new friends?" he asked.

"I suppose I've made new friends. I sat with Mina Carolina at lunch, you know her?" I replied.

"I heard Mina's a nice person, here, sit down next to me, Sasha," Connie said as he pulled the chair next to him out for me. I sat down as the annoyingly loud fake bell rang through the speakers.

My teacher, Mr. Bodazo stood up in front of the class. He briefly introduced me to the class, and didn't seem to care that I had seated myself next to Connie. He was talking about something along the lines about Germany, but I wasn't really paying attention. In fact, only a few minutes after class started, Connie doodled me a picture. I assumed it was a picture of him looking bored. I couldn't really tell if it was him or not because the drawing looked like it was done by a five year old. He gave me that mischievous grin of his again. I doodled him a picture back, a doodle of me looking bored with a speech bubble that said 'I'm bored, I want food.' Connie snickered and pulled out a Butterfingers bar from his back pack. He wrote 'Eat it, just don't let Mr. Bodazo catch u" I nodded him a thank you and devoured the bar. I didn't actually mean for him to give me food, though I was happy about it. I just stated how bored and hungry I was.

We passed notes and doodles to each other during the entire class period, until the fake bell rang. All the students scrambled to get out of the class, when an announcement came on.

"Reminder to Sasha Braus, Please Go to room A 40 after class," Well that announcement was a bit late. I had completely forgotten that I had a detention from this morning.

"Shit..." I said. "I have to run 10 laps after school and I don't even have exercise clothes with me," Connie and I were now in the hallway heading toward the sophomore hallway to our lockers.

"Come to my locker with me," Connie said. I followed him and he opened his locker. He pulled out basketball shorts and a T-shirt. "Use it, but you owe me later for this, I'm gonna have to wear my stinky clothes from yesterday for basketball practice" He grumbled, reluctantly.

"Oh Connie, THANK YOU!" I exclaimed, giving the young shaved man a hug.

"You better damn well be thankful," Connie stuttered. "I gave you my only candy bar, AND I'm letting you borrow my basketball clothes!" I let him go.

"Well, I'll see you later then!" I said, as I held Connie's clothes and ran towards my locker. I grabbed the things I needed, which included three text books for a boat load of homework, and headed to the band room.

Mr. Shardis was on his bike beside me as I ran. How much spare time does this guy have anyway? When I tried to stop, he yelled at me to keep going. I guess that's what you get for having a track coach give you a detention. When I finally finished my ten laps, Mr. Shardis told me I did a good job and was surprised I had clothes with me to run. I was very sure I didn't do a good job, but I was too exhausted to say anything. I just needed to get home and eat a potato. And drink some water, of course.

* * *

A couple days had passed since my first day of school. I started to get the hang of my new school life. Connie and I continued to hang out a lot, and I continued to eat lunch with Mina and her friends every day. Yet, I felt like I didn't really have too many friends yet.

"So Sasha," Connie started. It was passing time before history class. "You see, we're having this surprise birthday party at the roller skating rink for Armin tomorrow after school."

"You mean the flute girl?" I asked.

"Armin's a boy, Sasha,"

"Oh, I must be thinking of the wrong person then..."

"Anyway, do you wanna come tomorrow? I asked Eren if I could bring you there, and he said he was okay with it,"

"I dunno Connie, these are all of your friends. Wouldn't it be awkward if a new person showed up?"

"You'll be fine, besides it'll be a great chance for you to meet new people. Plus there's food!" Connie snickered at his own last comment.

"Food?!" I asked. I could feel my mouth watering already with that thought. "I'll go tomorrow! What time is it from?"

"It's from 5:00, we'll be there for a while," Connie replied. The bell rang and class started. Connie and I continued to pass notes about tomorrow's party. I was so excited. A party! At a roller skating place! New people! A chance to make new friends! And best of all (drum roll) Food! I could hardly wait for tomorrow.

_If I had known better, I wouldn't have gone to that party. But how could I have predicted, that what happened at that party would completely alter the course of my social life at Survey Corps High? I wish I could've known what I was doing. I wish I had known that this would ruin, a great_ friendship...

**Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written for Fanfiction, over 2000** **words. It's longer than both chapter 1 and 2 combined. Oh well. Sorry for the late update. I had to write an essay on segregation, and come up with a speech about myself for Saturday. I also read Fanfictions and started writing on my first forum, which was very fun. But hey, this was a longer chapter, so it's okay right? Until next time... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, some of you people may wanna ditch me after this chapter, but please don't, read to the end of the chapter and my AN**

The next day seemed to crawl by, slowly. Band went by quickly because I could joke around with Connie, but the rest of the day drowned on and on and on. Finally, it was sixth hour, where I could joke around with Connie again. But even that class went by slowly. I was just so excited for the party, I couldn't concentrate on class. (Not that I ever could, but still...)

At 2:25, the bell finally rang, releasing me from the prison of boredom. I jumped up quickly trying to get out of class as soon as possible. Ever since yesterday, Connie and I decided we would race to his locker to see who could get there first. Connie won yesterday, but I wasn't going to let him beat me today!

I managed to push my way out of the classroom, and around other students. I heard "Wait up Sasha!" in the background. I turned around to see where Connie was. I couldn't find him at first, but he was just a mere ten feet behind me, practically getting trampled by the upperclassman who were rushing to get to their lockers. I stuck my tongue out and gave him the stink eye, and continued on. I think he yelled "Wait up!" again, but I ignored him.

A few moments later, I was at his locker, locker number 352. A few moments after that, Connie got to his locker, nearly out of breath.

"You suck Sasha, why'd I even invite you to Armin's party tonight?" He complained. I snickered at that comment. Same old Connie, getting annoyed at me for winning one of our 'competitions'.

"I'm just that much more amazingly faster than you are to get to your locker," I teased.

"Shut up..." He said as he turned the lock to open his locker. He shoved in a bunch of papers, binders and textbooks into his backpack.

"Let's go to your locker then," he mumbled, slamming his locker shut. We walked together to my locker, which wasn't too far from his. I opened my locker and put everything I needed into my backpack. We then went our separate ways, me to the bus, and Connie to basketball practice.

"I'll see ya tonight then!" Connie said before he headed into the locker room. I waved him a goodbye, and hurried off towards my bus.

* * *

I decided I would give Armin a five pound sack of potatoes. (Those were my personal potatoes too, giving a stranger potatoes was a big deal!) I was pretty sure he'd like it, everyone loves potatoes, who wouldn't want a five pound sack of potatoes for their birthday! I wrapped up the potato sack in colorful wrapping tissue paper, grabbed my phone and wallet and hopped into my Dad's car. My Dad was pleased that I had made new friends at school already. Although in reality, my only friend right now was Connie and maybe Mina, but that would change today, hopefully.

My Dad and I got to the rink promptly at 4:35, but no one was here yet. I guess I came a little too early, the party didn't start for another 25 minutes. Connie told me basketball practice was until 4:30, and didn't know if he'd make it on time. All the sports were until 4:30. Connie also told me that Armin's closest friend, Eren was on the hockey team and practice was until 5:00, so he would definitely be late.

Five minutes later, a black chevy drove into the parking lot. Once the car parked itself, a teenage guy came out. He was rather tall, definitely taller than me by a few inches. He wore a thin grey sweatshirt and dark blue skinny jeans. He had sharp facial features, like his long face and sharp jaw line. And his hair! It was somewhat long and shaggy and light brown on the top, and shorter dark hair underneath. It kind of reminded me of a delicious chocolate cupcake with caramel or butterscotch frosting on top. He was walking straight toward me. My heart started beating a little faster. Calm down Sasha, I thought. He's just a really good looking guy coming here to roller skate. He's not gonna talk to someone like you. Yet, he continued walking toward me, and I couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was looking straight at me.

"Hey are you the new girl Connie told me about?" The guy asked. I suddenly realized the guy was right in front of me, talking to me. God, he was really good looking up close.

"Wait, what?" I blurted.

"Never mind," he said. He started to walk into the building.

"Wait!" I called. He turned around. "I think I'm the new girl you're talking about. I'm here for Armin's party, are you?"

"Oh so you are the girl Connie was talking about," He said as he walked toward me. "Name's Jean Kirchtein, you're Sasha Braus, right?" I gulped.

"Yeah, that's me, I'm Sasha." We stood there, awkwardly for about thirty seconds. My body felt super warm for some odd reason. Thankfully, the cold November winds had decided to kick in right then. My hair blew in the wind and many more colorful leaves fell to the ground. My teeth began to chatter as well.

"You can come closer to me," Jean said, his face slightly red, probably from the sudden change in temperature. "We'll be warmer if we stand together," Not that my body needed to get any warmer, the wind was a nice cool down. Why was I even hot before the wind started blowing anyway? But in the end, I was chilled again, so I stood closer to Jean.

"Hey Jean, you're back!" A tall girl with freckles and dark brown hair tied in a low pony tail said. Walking next to her was a rather petite little blonde girl with large innocent blue eyes.

"Yeah," Jean replied. "Made it back just in time for Armin's party."

"So I see you've met Potato girl, wait, why is she even here?!" The tall freckled girl exclaimed in disgust.

"Umm," I stuttered. "Connie asked Eren if I could come..."

"That bald little bitch," The freckled girl muttered under her breath. I guess this person either really didn't like meeting new people, or didn't really like me. I hoped it wasn't the latter.

"Ymir! That's not a nice thing to say! Connie was just trying to be nice! And her name's Sasha!" The little blonde girl chastised to Ymir.

"Awww, I'm sorry Krista, I love you! Marry me tonight!" Ymir screamed, hugging the now blushing Krista from behind, and pulling Krista into her lap. I stared at the two awkwardly. I knew girls could be very touchy, but wasn't this a little bit much?

Jean leaned over and whispered."Don't worry about those two, they're always like that," I nodded. Ymir and Krista continued to cuddle on the concrete sidewalk, and three more people came out of a car. There were two tall boys, and one girl much shorter than the two that were accompanying her, but I was sure she was taller than Krista.

"Welcome back Jean," The blonde muscular guy said. Jean nodded. "I guess you've met Sasha now, huh?" We were still standing quite close together, but not nearly as close as Krista and Ymir were.

"So I guess the people who aren't here yet are Eren, Mikasa, Connie and birthday boy?" Ymir interrupted, still cuddling with Krista. Right then, we saw three people walk up. I recognized the blonde flute girl, there was an Asian girl with her, and a boy with brown hair, whom I assumed was Armin.

"So you're Armin?" I asked the boy with the brown hair. "Happy belated birthday!"

"Ummmm, no, I'm Eren. That's Armin," the brown haired boy replied, pointing to the blonde flute girl.

"What?! But you're a girl!" I shouted, pointing at the flute girl. "Connie told me you were a boy!" The crowd of people turned silent. The muscular boy started snickering at first, and then almost everyone around me burst out laughing. The flute girl just blushed.

"What's so funny?!" I demanded. The crowd continued to laugh hysterically like some crazy maniacs.

"It's just that," The muscular one started trying very hard not to laugh as he was explaining "Armin's a boy!" The crowd would not shut up. I could feel blood rushing to my face, and it wasn't because I was cold, Jean helped me warm up after all.

"Don't laugh at her," Jean protested. "It's not her fault she mistook Armin for a girl! Armin just needs a haircut!" I felt even more blood rushing to my face at that comment. Why was that? He was just helping me out.

"Speaking of Connie," Ymir started as everyone's laughter finally died down, "Where is that bald little bitch? It's already 5:10 and he's still not here!" People shrugged.

"Let's just go inside and get our skates rented," the Asian girl said. "Connie is probably smart enough to figure out that we all went inside."

"I dunno Mikasa, we're talking about Connie here," Ymir snickered. The Asian girl eyes turned cold, most of her face hidden by her red scarf. I didn't know if I wanted to see what was under that scarf.

"Would you like to wait for him out here by yourself Ymir? You can stand outside by yourself," Goodness, this Asian girl could be pretty scary. Her character completely changed in a matter of seconds! I think I even heard Ymir gulp. Krista whispered something into Ymir's ear, and Ymir just nodded to whatever she said.

"Alright, fine let's go, and get this party started," Ymir muttered.

**Alright, sorry this was just crappy filler. I was gonna write the whole party in this chapter, but it already was already over 1500 words long and the party hadn't even started! Also, I know some of you (especially those who like Springles) probably don't like the crappy fluff I wrote about Jean and Sasha there. Just trust me, and try to bear with me, I didn't make Sasha and Connie get along so well in the beginning for no reason. I promise, my next chapter WILL be better, the action will finally start in the next chapter! Until Next Chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know more of you will want to ditch this story after this, but try to bear with me! I promise, it'll get better! Read my AN at the end**

The skating place wasn't too crowded, there were maybe five or six people on the rink. We all put our stuff at a nearby table and got in line to rent our skates. I didn't really know anyone, so I ended up going behind everyone else, but Jean came along with me.

"Where the hell's Connie, he's so fucking late," Jean muttered into my ear. I shrugged, too shy to respond. I had no idea where Connie was. He told me basketball practice ended at 4:30, why wasn't he here yet? Jean pulled out his Samsung, and texted someone whom I assumed was Connie. I realized I'd never asked for Connie's number even though he was currently my closest friend at SCH.

Soon the line of people ahead of us got shorter, and it was Jean's turn to get a pair of roller blades. I remembered something I probably should've of earlier. I only knew how to ice skate. I had no clue how to roller blade. Uh oh.

"NEXT!" The lady behind the counter yelled. I realized that Jean had already gotten his skates. I quickly blurted out my shoe size, and the lady grabbed me a pair of skates, and I gave her my combat boots. I walked to the bench farthest from the rink entrance, and sat myself down. I pushed up my foot into the skate, my fingers trembling as I laced up the shoe. I tried to do it as slowly as possible, but there was a limit to how slow I could tie my skates, and I had now finished. I stayed frozen on the bench, I was so not ready to get up yet. I saw Jean skate near me, and holy crap, he just stopped and leaned against the rink edge.

"Sasha, aren't you gonna skate?" He asked. Crap. Why out of all the people who could ask me if I was gonna skate, why did it have to be that good looking stallion Jean Kirschtein?!

"Ummmm..." I stuttered, feeling my face turn pink. He gave me a sigh.

"Please don't tell me that Connie didn't tell you this was a roller skating party, and you don't know how to skate." Crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

"Well, he did tell me but... yeah, I only know how to ice skate..." I mumbled quietly. Jean gave me another huge sigh.

"Well, at least Connie did tell you. I guess you're just an idiot then," He muttered, his face a little red, I suppose from irritation."I'll come over there, don't get up," He said. He skated off of the rink and toward me. Once he got to me, he looked at me straight in the eye and said,

"Guess I'll have to teach you how to skate." Holy crap, was this really happening?! Jean teaching me how to skate?! It was embarrassing, but good in a way.

"Come on, get up, let's get to the rink," He said, grabbing my hand.

"Uwah!" I yelped, my legs shaking. I let go of Jean's arms and clung to his body for dear life. We stayed their for seconds, then Jean ruined the moment when he yelled,

"Sasha! Let go of me! We can't fucking skate if you cling onto me like that! Jeez!" His face was now bright red. Holy crap, he was angry. I quickly let go, but lost my balance and tumbled down. Jean gave me an exasperated sigh, again.

"God, your an idiot, come on, grab my hand," He said, looking away from me. His face was still red from anger I assume. I grabbed onto his hand and pulled myself from the floor.

"Let's just walk normally on the floor," He said, still holding my hand. I nodded, and we continued to walk, slowly (since we were on wheels) toward the rink. It wasn't too bad walking to the rink. But now we were in front of the rink.

"Just let your feet glide on the surface. I'll continue holding your left hand, put your other hand against the wall," Jean instructed. I nodded, too scared to speak. I let my right hand touch the carpeted rink wall, and slowly let my feet glide.

"You're doing great Sasha, keep it up, let's go a little faster!" Jean commented. I nodded, I was doing okay so far. Suddenly I heard some whistling. I looked up to see Eren and Armin and the Asian girl skating by.

"Having fun with your new girlfriend?" Eren asked dauntingly. The Asian girl let out a small smile.

"What?! No! She's not my girlfriend! I'm just teaching her to skate!" Jean replied angrily.

"That's what they all say," Eren replied, sporting a mischievous grin. Armin gave a sigh, and skated away with Eren and the Asian girl.

"Should I sit down?" I asked. "I'm being a bother, you should go on skate." Jean gave me an odd, but angry look.

"No, what the hell are you talking about?! Who cares what fucking Jaeger thinks, or any other bitch that thinks were dating, I'm just teaching you to skate for god's sake!" I blushed for some reason. I guess it was kind of nice to think that Jean didn't care that we kind of looked like a couple. Yet, I felt something itch in my chest, I wasn't quite sure what it was though. Hunger?

We continued to skate around the edge of the rink together, until Jean suggested, "Now let's go to the middle of the floor!"

"What?! The middle, I'm not ready for that!" I sputtered.

"Yeah you are, now come on, I'm pulling you off the wall!" He exclaimed, yanking my arm toward the center of the rink.

"Uwahhhhhhhh!" My right arm flailed in all directions in the air. I'm pretty sure I smacked at least four or five people just on the way to the center.

"God, Sasha, quit moving your arms like that! You're hitting a bunch a people!"

"But it's terrifying!"

"It's not so bad, right?" Jean asked, ignoring my answer. He gave me a rather adorable grin. I didn't think he could smile like that, holy crap.

"See? You stopped flinging your arms around and hitting a bunch a people!" I blushed. I realized my arm movement had stopped, I guess his smile helped with that.

"Don't it say it like that you meanie!-Did I really hit a lot a people?" He widened his melting chocolate brown eyes, and gave me a nod. My face grew hotter.

"C'mon. Let's just keep skating," Jean said. We continued to hold hands, Jean leading the way as I followed along. Our hands were getting kind of sweaty. Maybe Jean wanted to let go now? I certainly didn't want to. Wait, why didn't I want to let go? Oh, of course, I'll trip if I let go. Yeah... that's gotta be it.

"Sasha!" Jean exclaimed. I looked up.

"What?"

"I said let's take a break, like three times now" Jean replied impatiently.

"Oh, sorry, I was just... lost in thought..."

"Like I couldn't tell," Jean replied sarcastically. We skated off the rink and to the table to our group was at. I then looked at the clock and realized a whole hour had gone by.

"Well look at those two love birds," The muscular blonde guy teased.

"We're not like that!" I quickly blurted. I was pretty sure Jean didn't want people to think we were ''love birds", especially with someone like me.

"Oh my god! Shut up Reiner! For the last time Sasha just doesn't know how to skate!" Jean argued back.

"Well, it's a good thing you're not pining away over Mikasa," Ymir sneered. The Asian girl whom I assumed was Mikasa, looked up from where she was sitting, and shot a glare in our direction.

"I'm not into her, for the last fucking time!" Jean yelled back, although I could tell from his tomato red face, he was definitely lying. I suddenly felt some kind of sting in my chest, the same one I had felt earlier. I wasn't quite sure what it was, but it hurt a little. I was 90% it was just because I was hungry.

"Ummm, is there any food we can have?" I asked quietly.

"Well of course, there's food, it's Armin's birthday party after all." The short blonde girl with the bun replied.

"Really! Can we have some! I'm starved!"

"I suppose we can have the pizza now, Armin! Is it okay if we have the pizza now?" Reiner yelled toward Armin. Armin looked up, and replied,

"Well, I dunno where Connie is, but it's six now, I suppose we can have pizza." Holy crap, Connie still wasn't here! I had completely forgotten that Connie was no where to be seen (and slapped myself in the face for it), I guess I was having lots of fun here.

"Cool, I'll go buy some," Reiner said and with that, he and his tall friend went to the line where they could buy food. Armin and his friends dragged over a table so all ten of us could sit together. The whole group talked about something I couldn't catch on about, something about band camp I think. Armin thanked everyone for planning a surprise party for him. Armin mentioned that Eren was horrible at hiding the fact they were planning a surprise party, and he knew about it all along. Everyone around booed at Eren except for Mikasa, who argued that it wasn't Eren's fault. I was just waiting for the pizza to come, it was taking forever, I was starved. I then smelled the wonderful aroma of mozzarella cheese and pepperoni. I jumped up from my seat.

"PIZZA!" I shouted loudly. I was so ready to eat, I was so hungry!

"Hey! Calm down already! Apologize for knocking me over ya idiot!" Jean yelled back. I blushed, realizing what I had done. I guess I couldn't really hide my love for food from everyone.

"Sorry Jean, I couldn't help it! That's just how I am with food!" I exclaimed. He sighed, shook his head, and sat back down. Reiner put down the pizza on the table. His tall companion had plates and gave everyone a slice of pizza. Once I got my slice, I ate it within five seconds. I then saw everyone stare at me in awe and disgust.

"You practically inhaled that..." Reiner commented.

"Well, I wouldn't be Sasha Braus if I didn't eat pizza that fast," I replied with a grin.

"That's actually amazing, how do you even do that?!" Eren asked.

"That's what happens when you really love food, my friend," I gave Eren a wink. Everyone else continued to eat their pizza at what I considered turtle speed. Finally, when Eren, Armin and Mikasa were done with their pizzas, they went out to skate. Ymir and Krista left as well.

"Well, I'm going to skate again too. Wanna come with?" Jean asked as he stood up to throw out his trash.

"Yeah!" Jean took my hand, and we skated our way into the rink.

"So Jean," I started. We were now around the middle of the rink.

"Yeah?"

"You go to Survey Corps High, right? I've just never seen you around, so..."

"Well yeah, I've just been absent this whole week because I was down at my Grandma's. Doctors told us she doesn't have much longer to live, so my family went down to visit her" The hand that was interlocked with Jean's began to sweat. I didn't expect him to say that.

"I'm sorry," Wow. That was probably the most cliche thing I could say to him. But what else could I say?

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault. Besides, everyone has their time, you know? I'm glad she was able to live a long life, some people don't live that long." That was very true. My own mother had died when I was a small child, but that was something I wasn't going to mention now. I didn't want him to pity me. I hated when people pitied me.

"But onto a brighter topic now then, I want to know more about you, Sasha Braus, the girl who inhaled her pizza in lightning speed!" I laughed, and told him a little bit about myself and why I moved here, and what happened over this week. He listened attentively, occasionally making some sarcastic comments every so often. I was just so glad I could hang out with a guy like him. Sure, he made some rude sarcastic comments sometimes, but he seemed really nice at other times. He also told me about himself, how he had met his group of friends, and his horrible relationship with Eren. Our sweaty hands were held together the whole time.

We didn't even notice Connie had showed up.

**So I'm sorry for the late update, there was Fourth of July and I went camping for a couple days. And this was a long chapter, so yeah. Originally, I wasn't going to end it here, but it got a little long, so I ended it here. The party will continue next chapter. I'm sorry for the crappy JeanXSasha, I'm so bad at fluff. And Springles fans, I'm sorry for JeanXSasha, I promise you, there will be more Springles, so don't ditch me just for the JeanXSasha! And finally, I'm sorry if Jean is a little OOC here, I'm not very good at writing Jean, Until next time!**

**Also, just another thing. I may combine chapter 1 and 2 just because it's bothering most of my chapters are about 2000 words long, and those two are only about 1000 words long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you haven't read about the party yet, go back a chapter, I combined chapter 1&2**

Jean and I were talking as we skated, something about drawing, when Mikasa skated up to us.

"We're doing cake and presents now. C'mon, let's go," Mikasa said expressionlessly.

"Cake?!" I exclaimed. Images of the numerous flavors of cake and icing danced in my head. Chocolate cake, white cake, yellow cake, marble cake, chocolate frosting, vanilla frosting, white frosting, roses, balloons and edging! Such a delight! What flavor would Armin's cake be? I could hardly wait to

"Hey Sasha, Sasha!" I snapped out of my little fantasy with Jean's stern voice.

"Yeah?"

"You're drooling, literally," he smirked. My face grew hot once again, and I wiped off my drool with my free hand.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, hoping Jean would forget that I had drooled. We sped down to where the group was. Among the group was an ever so familiar short bald boy talking with everyone who was there.

"Let's jump up from behind him, that bastard needs a surprise for being late," Jean whispered. I nodded, liking his devious little plan. We skated closer, and both of us put both of our free hands onto Connie's shoulders.

"What the?!" The little man yelled and jerked around. He happened to also be on skates and fell on his tiny butt. The crowd around laughed at him, including us.

"Jean! What the hell was that for?!" Connie asked, then he looked up at me. "You too Sasha, I thought we were friends man, and now you team up with this guy?! You suck!" He made a pout face.

"That's what you get for being two hours late Mister," I replied as I glanced at the clock.

"Hey! I got here like fifteen minutes ago! You just didn't notice!" Connie yelled back. He was? I didn't see him until now. I guess I just didn't notice, he was only five foot two after all.

"And why are you holding hands with him? Jean's hands are probably dirty with pencil shading stuff!" I instantly let go of Jean's hand and leaned against the table.

"Where the hell were you anyway?" Jean asked.

"Oh my god, you wouldn't believe his stupid excuse," Ymir jumped in. "He had a basketball game tonight, and completely forgot about it!"

"I did not! I just read the calendar wrong! I was looking at next Friday's schedule!" He protested. Everyone else shook their heads in disappointment.

"Connie, I'm starting to get a little concerned about you," Armin commented, giving him a sigh.

"Sorry Armin."

We all sat down, I ended up sitting between Jean and Connie. Mikasa, who sat across from me pulled out the cake. It was a cake with white icing and three icing balloons. (Although chocolate was my favorite kind, I was perfectly fine with this white icing cake, it was still cake after all!) It said Happy Birthday Armin in green cursive lettering. She also pushed fifteen candles into the cake, and Eren lit the candles one by one. Simultaneously, everyone started singing happy birthday, even the quiet bun girl. Connie, Reiner and Eren sung super loud, I was amazed their vocal cords were still intact afterwards. Armin blew out his fifteen candles, and Mikasa began cutting the cake which revealed that the cake was a yellow cake, and she passed them out to people. I got my cake last for some reason.

"I think it because you scarf down your food," Jean whispered into my ear. Part of me wanted to stab my plastic fork in his face, but my more mature side of me let it go and began eating my slice of cake. Although I tried to eat my cake at a somewhat slow pace, I still finished before everyone else did.

"God Sasha, you're a fast eater!" Connie exclaimed. "I could never finish a slice of cake that fast, even if I tried!"

"Yeah..." What was wrong with me? Connie's my best friend. But I couldn't help noticing how distant I felt from him. I mean, he's talking to me like normal, but I feel as if I don't want to talk to him. Weird. Soon enough, everyone finished their cake.

"Time for presents!" Eren shouted. "Armin, open mine first!" Armin nodded and opened up Eren's card and gift. He received a plaid shirt and a gift card. Armin got bookstore, clothes and itunes gift cards from many of the others. Finally, he came to my present.

"Oh my gosh, this is heavy, what is it?" Armin asked as he opened up my present. He looked rather surprised with the five pound sack of potatoes.

"Potato girl gave Armin a sack of potatoes?! Sounds just like her?" Ymir laughed hysterically.

"I didn't know what I should get him since he was a stranger!" I argued. "Besides, everyone likes potatoes, right?"

Ymir was about to respond, but Armin intervened.

"It's fine Sasha, I like potatoes, I think my house was running out of potatoes anyway." I smiled. At least he was happy about the potatoes, and that was what was important. Soon after, Reiner and his tall friend got up to go back skating.

"Hey Sasha," Connie started. I turned around.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you wanna go an-"

"Sasha, let's go skating," Jean interrupted.

"Huh? I was about to-, hmph!" Mikasa grabbed Connie's mouth from behind, while Connie mumbled the rest into Mikasa's hand.

"Go on you two, I need to talk to this one," Mikasa said. I nodded and stood up. I guess I could talk to Connie later. We were back on the rink. I had gotten considerably better at skating now, thanks to Jean.

"Hey Jean?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can you tell me everyone's name? I don't know everyone yet," It was true. I remembered most of their names, but there were a few I still didn't know.

"No problem Sasha," Jean replied. "First off, those two over there," He said, as he pointed at the two tall guys, "Are Bertholdt and Reiner. Bertholdt is the tall skinny one, and Reiner's the muscular one. They'll both deny it, but I'm pretty sure they are gay for each other. Wait, you're not one of those bitches who hate homosexuals are you?"

"Well, I've never met anyone homosexual before, so I can't hate anyone who I don't really know," I replied.

"Good, those people are jerks. Don't hate Bertholdt and Reiner for that. Over there, alone at the table is Annie Leonhardt, you can kind of figure her out, she's always alone, but hangs out with Bertholdt and Reiner. I think she may have a thing for Armin though. That's probably the only reason why she came," I nodded to show I was still listening.

"Over there is Ymir and Krista. They're loud and proud lesbians, especially Ymir. And lastly, there's birthday boy, Eren Fucking Jaegar and Mikasa Ackerman. They always stick together. It's like a love triangle almost, except as friends, I suppose, except for Mikasa." Jean's eyebrows went down a little with that.

"You seem to be the love expert here," I teased.

"Nah, I've just known these guys forever..." Jean replied. Mikasa, her red scarf covering a good portion of the lower half of her face skated towards us.

"I need to borrow Sasha for a moment, you'll be okay with that, right?" Mikasa demanded. It clearly wasn't a question, so I let go of Jean's hand and grabbed onto Mikasa's. She lead me away from Jean and closer to the outer edge of the rink.

"Sasha, I know this is really sudden, but do you like Jean?" Mikasa suddenly asked.

"What? Well of course, he seems like he'd be a nice friend, even though he's super sarcastic at times, and swears in every other sentence,"

"I don't mean as friends." More than friends with Jean? I mean, he was cute and all, but that didn't mean anything! That didn't mean I had a crush on him or anything!

"No!" I quickly sputtered. Mikasa didn't seem very convinced with my answer.

"Then why were you with him this whole time?" she asked.

"He was just teaching me how to skate!" I exclaimed. She shook her head and started to skate slightly ahead. She turned around.

"I would give him a chance if I were you," She glided away toward Armin and Eren. Give Jean a chance? Why would Jean like someone like me anyway? Although, I had to admit, being Jean's girlfriend didn't seem like a bad idea. But I wanted friends more than a boyfriend, being friends with Jean should be good enough.

"Sasha, Jean! Watch out!" Connie screamed. I looked up ahead and realized Jean was only a foot away from me. I was also skating alone. We looked each other for a split second in the eye, crashed and fell down. Connie came speedy quick on his skates toward us, except he crashed into us and fell down too!

"Sasha! What the fuck was that! Why'd you skate into me! You too Connie!" Jean yelled at me. He stood up and brushed himself off. Connie got up too.

"Sorry, I was trying to skate over as quick as possible to see if Sash-I mean you and Sasha were okay!" Connie replied.

"Idiot," Jean muttered. He then held out his arm toward me. "Get up Sasha," he said, looking away. I grabbed his hand and hoisted myself up again.

"Let's skate now Sasha!" Connie exclaimed.

"Connie, I think I'm gonna be done for the day, we have to leave in half an hour anyway," Before Connie could say anything, I inched myself toward the wall and skate back to where the rental returns were. Once I had finished putting my shoes on, the others started to return their skates.

"Our ride is here," Armin said. "I'll see you all Monday, and thanks again for the surprise party!"

"Later guys," Eren said. Mikasa waved her hand, and the trio left. My ride came next.

"I'll see you guys next week then," I said, as I headed out the door.

"Wait!" Jean called. I turned around.

"Gimme your number, if that's okay with you," Jean blubbered. Did Jean Kirchstein just ask for my number?! Apparently he did, because before I knew it, I had his phone in my hand and I was punching my number into his phone.

"I'll text you tonight Sasha, then you'll have mine!" He exclaimed. I smiled as I left. When I was out of everyone's sight, I skipped along to my Dad's car, feeling all giddy inside.

**All I have to say in this chapter is poor Connie! He shouldn't have forgotten about that basketball game, I mean who forgets about that?!**

**Oh yeah, this was a crappy chapter and it was late!, I'm just crap at writing fluff and am much better at angst I'm sorry I was lazy, and I had all these oneshot ideas in my head that I wanted to write. Speaking of which, I'm almost done with one, it'll be called Hesitate (probably), I hope you check that out, cuz my angst writing is a lot better than my fluff? Maybe? That'd be cool. Until Next Time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Once I got home, I baked myself a delicious potato for a night snack. My dad asked me about how the party was, and I told him I had lots of friends and made some new friends. That was true, I suppose. I had Jean now. I finished my steaming potato within a minute or so, and crawled up to my room. I was exhausted, especially my leg muscles which were cramping from skating so long. But the pain was worth it.

I threw my clothes off and shoved on my pajamas. It was a T-shirt with a monkey on it, and banana print sweat pants. I crawled into bed, about to go to sleep when my phone vibrated. I got up groggily, and reached for my phone. Who texted me this late anyway? My eyes instantly fluttered open when I saw the words on the mesmerizing glow on the screen.

**From Unknown Number: Hey Sasha its Jean, i hav a favor to ask u**

I hastily punched in my four number pass code, and unlocked my phone. I typed up my response as fast as I could.

**To Unknown Number: Yeah?**

I put Jean into my contacts, and impatiently waited for a response. Jean wasn't responding, and I was slightly worried, and questions flooded my mind. Was he ignoring me? Did he not wanna text me? What favor was he asking? To never text him again? Then why would he ask for my number? Why am I asking myself these dumb questions, Jean respond already!

**From Jean: Download the app called LINE. Armin doesn't have a phone yet, and Bertholdt has a limited phone plan, so we all group text on their. My ID is JeanKirschtein06. Type in that, friend me and then I'll add u to the group chat**

Finally he responded! I guess that was kind of a long text. LINE? Never heard of that app before. I looked it up in the app store, and it was the first result. I downloaded the app and set up an account. I typed in Jean's ID in the ID search, and an icon of Jean in a red beanie popped up. Under it, was labeled Jean. I friended him.

**To Jean: Made an account! :D**

This time Jean responded right away.

**From Jean: OK, Ill invite u to the** **group**

With that I heard a notification ping. The group was called "The Band Geeks of 104", with ten members. I accepted to join the group, and clicked onto the chat

**Ymir: Well well, look who showed up, Jean's girlfriend**

Well that was an interesting first text I got on the group chat.

**Me: I'm not his girlfriend!**

**Connie: SASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Jean: Ymir, don't be a bitch**

**Connie: SASHAAAAA! you got a LINE! 8D**

**Jean: Shut up Connie, I told her to**

**Ymir: Getting jealous Connie's yelling out ur girlfriend's name? ;P**

**Jean: NO! AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!**

**Me: Ymir, we really aren't dating!**

**Ymir: Oh really?**

**Reiner: Ymir's right, u guys did look like a couple**

**Eren: Like love at first sight! **

**Eren: Awww, Jean's got a girlfriend! So sweet**

**Jean: STFU JAEGAR!**

**Krista: Even I have to admit, it looked like more than friendship**

**Jean: Krista! I thought u were on my side! **

**Krista: Just my opinion, u 2 were pracitcally glued together the whole time!**

**Armin: Well, Sasha and Jean get along really well, that's a fact**

**Connie: Yeah, like friends!**

**Me: Connie's right, we're just friends!**

**Reiner: Alright then, let's take it this way. Jean and Sasha r just really good friends!**

**Krista: Best friends! **

**Connie: But Sasha's my best friend!**

**Ymir: Jean u hav some rivalry**

**Jean: I do not! Like Reiner said, we're just good friends!**

**Connie: Yeah! What's wrong with Sasha having two best friends, huh?!**

**Ymir: Connie, Sasha already has Jean, she doesn't need u**

**Connie: Ymir! That's not tru, right Sash?**

**Me: I'll be best friends with both of u! Now I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep! Night!**

I turned off my phone before I could see anymore messages. Did Jean and I really look like a couple? He was just teaching me how to skate, that was all. But people thinking we're a couple is pretty nice. Happy thoughts about Jean flowed through my mind as my consciousness drifted off into slumber...

* * *

I spent most of my weekend cooking and eating food, watching movies, doing a shitload of homework, and texting. I mainly texted Jean, occasionally Connie, or the group. For once, I was somewhat excited to go back to school again. I could see all of my new friends that I had made from this weekend.

Monday morning arrived with the pleasant sound of my alarm clock blaring into my ears at five-thirty in the morning. I pulled my pillow over my ears, trying to drown out the sounds, but I could still hear them loudly beeping into my head. I turned the alarm off and got ready to go to school.

I reached the band room around 7:15, ten minutes before class started. I noticed Connie was here before me for the first time since I transferred. I recognized everyone from the party. Eren had a berry sax, Armin and Mikasa were flute players, Ymir was our only oboist, Krista played clarinet, Annie held a base clarinet, Bertholdt held a tromobone and Reiner had a tuba.

As I was setting up my trumpet, I noticed a the guy with the two tone hair, setting up his instrument in the row in front of mine. French horn. Such a majestic, beautiful toned instrument. Suited someone like Jean to play that kind of instrument. He set his instrument on the chair and started adjusting music on his stand. I snuck up from behind, and I grabbed his shoulders. He let out a little shriek.

"Holy shit Sasha, you scared the fuck out of me!" Jean whisper yelled. I grinned.

"Sorry Jean, just wanted to say hi,"

"Jeez, I didn't know you were in band,"

"Neither did I," He laughed for some unknown reason.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused and slightly irritated.

"I should've known someone like you would be in band!" He laughed.

"How would you have known?" I asked.

"Band people all have a certain personality. That's why you got along with our crew so well," He winked and gave me his toothy grin.

"What about getting along with our crew?" Connie asked, coming up from behind.

"Oh hey Connie!" I exclaimed. "What's up?"

"I'm doing great, I-Hmpth!" Mikasa grabbed Connie's mouth, again.

"I'm going to borrow this one again, sorry," Mikasa said, as Connie continued into Mikasa's hand. Goodness, Mikasa was strong to haul someone like that. I continued to talk to Jean, until the minute bell rang. I rushed back to my seat. Connie sat back down too.

"What'd Mikasa want you for?" I asked. Connie shrugged.

"I dunno, it seems like she's trying to keep me away from Jean or something."

"Weird, why would she do that?" I asked. Before he could answer, Mr. Shardis started class, and both of us knew better than to not talk in the middle of his class. After the tiring class period was over, Jean came up to me.

"Sasha, what's your next hour?" He asked.

"I have English with Levi," I replied. We were interrupted by Mr. Shardis who yelled at us,"Go the fuck to your next class!" Jean and I scrambled out of the room, and went our separate ways to our second hour. My day dragged on. I noticed a few of my new friends in other classes, like Reiner and Ymir in English, Annie and Krista in art, Annie and Armin in chemistry. In world history, I saw Bertholdt, Reiner and Connie in World history. The two tone haired guy was also in this class, sitting diagonally from me, and across from Connie.

"Hey Jean, hey Connie," I said as I sat myself down in my spot.

"Hey Sasha!" Connie exclaimed. Why did I feel like Connie was irritating me? He was my friend, and he did nothing wrong, yet he was irritating me. What the heck? Class soon started. Connie kept passing notes to me, but I wasn't up to passing notes right now. I wasn't exactly paying attention to Mr. Bodazo either, though. Every so often, my eyes would flicker toward Jean. I stared at his perfect, smooth skin, and his cupcake like two toned hair. His eyes sparkled as he looked attentively toward the board, his hand moving gracefully across his notebook as he took notes.

"Sasha!" I snapped out of my day dream with Mr. Bodazo's voice.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You should be able to answer the question I just asked you, or were you too busy staring at Jean?" The class burst into hysterical laughter. I guess my every so often was a stare. My face felt hot turning red as a tomato probably. I looked over at Jean who was also a lovely shade of dark pink. He noticed, and smirked at me. Of course someone like Jean would smirk at me, even if he was embarrassed. My eye brows cringed downward with some anger. I wanted to yell out a response at Mr. Bodazo, Jean and the rest of the class, but I didn't exactly have an argument, or the answer to the question.

"The answer is six million Jews, Sasha, now pay attention," Mr. Bodazo said as he turned around and continued with his lecture. I furiously scribbled down notes for the rest of the hour.

The bell rang, sixth hour was over. I packed up my things. Connie was already racing toward his locker, but I wasn't really up for the locker race today. I still wanted to get the hell out of there, especially because of what happened in class with Jean. As I rushed along with the crowd in the halls, I reluctantly went over to Connie's locker.

"Sash, why didn't you race me today?" Connie whined. "It's no fun if I have no competition!"

"Sorry Connie, I just wasn't up to it today, I've gotta go," I said, running off to my locker before he could answer.

* * *

Hours later, I checked my phone. I wanted to text Jean that I was sorry about what happened in history. There was no text from Jean. A depressed sigh let itself out from my lips. Of course Jean wouldn't text me, not after what happened today. I clicked onto Jean's chat page. My fingers hovered over the keyboard, questioning what letters should be pressed, what words and sentences should be formed to compensate what had happened in class today. My mind went completely blank. But I didn't want things to be awkward for us.

**To Jean: I'm sorry about today**

I had typed that up. All I needed to do was press the send button. My finger, however was acting like a magnet with a like pole to the send key, it wouldn't let me touch it. My finger just hovered over it.

"Uggh, just send it already Braus!" I mentally shouted to myself. My finger moved and clicked the send button.

I made my brother and I spaghetti that night. (Yes, I have a brother, that I haven't mentioned until now.) Dad had to work until late tonight, so I took care of my brother. Once he finished his spaghetti, I had him go play some video games while I did the dishes. I went back upstairs, and reluctantly decided I should check if Jean had responded. I turned on my phone and clicked back onto Jean's chat page.

**From Jean: It's alright, don't stare at me like that again though**

His text, I realized, was only sent moments ago. I responded.

**To Jean: I'm sorry, I wasn't though!**

I saw the read mark come up by my text.

**From Jean: Sure you weren't ;P**

Was he realizing that I thought he was hot? That'd be awkward for our friendship!

**To Jean: No I really wasnt! Besides, I already like someone else!**

Neither of the statements I made were true. I was staring at Jean, because he is cute, not because I was crushing on him! And I didn't really like anyone. I never had, exactly. Guys just never interested me in that kind of way.

**From Jean: Well I already like someone else too! So we're even!**

My chest started aching, almost like a stomach ache when I was hungry, except in my chest. And the pain, it was grueling in my chest, as if a knife were stabbing through it. Why? Still, I was curious to who Jean was fancying, so I ignored the pain, and pushed on

**To Jean: oooooh, who is it?**

**From Jean: Shit, why did I say that, and Why the hell would I tell you?**

**To Jean: Because we're friends**

**From Jean: Tell me who u like then!**

Well that was a hard question to answer. I couldn't just say no one.

**To Jean: I asked u first, now who is it, is it Mikasa or something?**

Jean didn't answer me. He had read the text. I must've gotten it on my first guess. Mikasa was the first name that came to mind. I kind of forgot who everyone else was. Was it really Mikasa that he was interested in?

**To Jean: Ur so obvious, Mr. Kirschtein**

**From Jean: I never said it was her!**

**To Jean: Then why didn't u say that right away huh? **

Another minute went by without Jean responding.

**From Jean: Yeah, yeah, shut up it's Mikasa, just don't tell anyone, or I swear I will kill u**

So my suspicions were confirmed. Mikasa was the girl Jean was crushing on. Why was my chest hurting so much now?

**To Jean: Don't worry dude, I'll totally help u get together with her!**

**From Jean: Really?**

**To Jean: Yeah!**

**From Jean: I don't need your help Sasha**

**To Jean: I don't care, and if u act like that, Mikasa will never like u back**

There was no response from Jean for a few moments.

**From Jean: Fine i don't care, just don't screw things up, Im gonna eat dinner, bye**

**To Jean: Bye**

I turned off my phone, and flopped onto my bed. Everything would be okay. I was going to help Jean get together with the girl he liked! I had never meddled into romance before, and getting a guy's perspective on love, come on! That would be the coolest thing ever!

Then why was there this excruciating pain still lingering in my heart?

**Wow, I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written, 2,524 words! Anyway, I'm going on vacation from tomorrow until next Tuesday, so I will not be updating for at least a week. I also am writing a Gravity Falls and Shingeki Crossover, and will publish it on August 1. It'll be written in honor of 1) The Gravity Falls Season 2 premier, 2) Reiner's birthday and 3) National Yaoi day. I hope you check that out. Because of that, I probably won't update until early August**

**I would really love to have some reviews, cuz I'm not getting any, and it's discouraging me. I feel like I should stop this if people think this is crap. And if this is crap, please give me Constructive criticism**


End file.
